Possessive Alpha
by MissAmerican
Summary: Alfred moves away to North Carolina.He finds out he was Omega after 16 years.He also stumble upons Ludwig and Ludwig becomes possessive over him. Will he be with Ludwig or will he be with some one else. Will Ivan get to him or not find out next time on Hetalia. K might change in the future.
1. Were It All Starts

**AN:This is an Omegaverse,Highschool AU,Yaoi,And Germerica**

 **If you like neither of that then just leave don't have to actually read this just read the for the spelling mistakes and bad is only my second only fanfic on here**.

* * *

 _In a little town in Pennsylvania lived a boy named Ludwig, he was smart and encouraging. In the same town lived another boy named Alfred, who was determined, to be famous and popular. So it really wasn't a surprise that Ludwig and Alfred were best friends. Back when they thought Alfred was an alpha . Ludwig just didn't care because he was to young to learn about this stuff, he didn't even know what he was or knotting. He just knew he needed it to make babies._

 _They would meet new people like Feliciano, Lovino, and many more._

 _Feliciano was a young carefree spirit, he was curious, but at the same time close to his brother. Unlike Feliciano, Lovino was more taught and well protected, he was strict and rude, but on occasion he was nice. He didn't want anyone trying to hurt his brother or him._

 _But if one did not approve then the other didn't approve either. They both had to approve before the other could join, but that was rarely that they actually denied a person._

 _One day, all of that changed when Alfred had to move to North Carolina with his dad and his mom went to Canada with his twin Alpha brother .Ludwig was sad and depressed, he didn't want to talk to anyone until Alfred came back. He'd say he did a good job considering he was now 20._

-To the Story-

Ludwig moved into a two bedroom apartment. He needed it since his, brother refused to work for many of years, this is why his older brother doesn't have a mate. But anyways One was for him the other was for his older brother. They had heard they had an a new Omega neighbor. Gilbert had be very excited when he heard this. He got very excited to meet this new neighbor he's always wanted a mate since he was 10. Unfortunately Ludwig wasn't looking forward to this new omega. He was alone and would continue to be alone, until Alfred came back. So he just sighed he wasn't looking for a mate, plus he Was in Highschool still, starting a family could result In not going to college or just working at Mc Donald's for the rest of his life. Unfortunately Gilbert, wanted to see this new neighbor, and so Gilbert dragged Ludwig along and they went to to see this neighbor.

The Omega Unfortunately wasn't home today.

-next day-

No one really answered when Gilbert and Ludwig go there so they went back to their apartment. In the morning,Ludwig got dressed for school and went to his first class which was history class. What he was not expecting was people to be there since he came so early in the morning, but to his surprise everyone was there.

"hello class my name is Elizabeth married to Roderich and we have a new student joining us today his name is Alfred so be nice to him," said Elizabeth.

Ludwig looked at the omega very confused he could have swarn he seen that face before but on an Alpha. This omega looked to familiar, maybe he was just seeing things, because he missed his old BFF. It probably was just that, or maybe Alfred, had a twin brother. But that would mean Alfred is back too.

Ludwig was too busy thinking of any possible excuse to make sure this wasnt his best friend, when suddenly the Omega Boy sat next to Ludwig hoping he didn't attract any attention,but it was impossible because the omega was unmated and awkward. Almost everyone was staring at him with those eyes cause he was so darn pretty. Ludwig was the only not paying attention to the boy . In History all they really did was study,review and read and do some group work.

The omega boy followed Ludwig.

Ludwig didn't believe that was his Alfred, his Alfred would play football with him and they wouldn't care if they got hurt, his Alfred wasn't weak and fragile like the small omega that was following him around. The omega went to Omega Health Class.

Ludwig went too Alpha and Beta health class. As soon as it was over they both came out the classrooms super embarrassed hoping they could forget what they just saw. The rest of day was a drag for both and they didn't really want to be there. They only really had a few classes together other then that they didn't bother the other.

=========================Apartment=========================

Alfred got to his Apartment that'd happen to be right next to Lugwig's and Gilbert. Ludwig wondered if he was the new omega neighbor, he went up to Alfred and scared the poor omega.

Ludwig says "Why did you ignores us yesterday when we tried to come over."

Alfred says "I was going out to get food, because I didn't have any food yet. Since I just moved in."

Ludwig says "Ohh."

Ludwig was about to leave when he was stopped by a sudden question that Alfred asked.

Alfred ask "Do you not remember me Luddy, it's me Alfred."

Ludwig turned to the omega boy and growled as he said "I have a best friend who's an alpha, HE NOT A WEAK OMEGA LIKE YOU ARE SO GET OUT OF MY FACE."

Alfred instantly backed away and started shaking. Ludwig realized what he had done as he smelled the omega. Alfred could smell the scent of fear and sobbed out "I'm sorry."

Alfred couldn't dare look up and squeaked out "they had mistake my brother for me and said I was a alpha but I'm actually an omega.

Ludwig looked so confused. This whole time he was friends with an Omega who he foolishly called an Alpha. He felt so stupid, it must have been so awkward for his family when he went into heat and not his brother.

Ludwig blushed and says "I'm so sorry,Alfred for not recognizing you."

Alfred says "it's okay,but coach won't let me play football."

Ludwig says "I'll talk to him."

Alfred looked up and smiles and says "Thanks,Luddy."

Ludwig didn't know how he felt, about Alfred calling him Luddy, yeah Feliciano calls him that all the time, but it's different when Alfred says it. He feels more happy and aroused when Alfred says it.

=========================Weekend==========================

After a long week of a busy schedule and school, and after he finally got all his homework done. Gilbert was still trying to find the right omgea. Until the heard a knocking. Gilbert opened the door annoyed wandering who could it be. He was not expecting a very cute omega, to be there. Gilbert was wandering if god had answered his prayers. He grabbed the omega and starting rubbing himself against the omega.

Ludwig walked in and saw and instantly throw his brother of the poor innocent omega. Gilbert shrieked in horro as his face made contact with the wall. Ludwig who was fuming, looked over to omega who was scared of the sudden scent change. Ludwig hugged the omega with a more comforting scent, and finally spoke.

Ludwig says "hey,alfi- Alfred."

Alfred says "hi ludd- Ludwig."

Ludwig didn't want his brother knowing he got an cute omega as a friend. He didn't want Gilbert to think they were mated, he just needed to do it so Gilbert can know not to touch. Gilbert who was annoyed now just went back to the computer ignoring the the Alpha/Omega which Ludwig sighed in relief. The two knew that Gilbert wanted an omega, but at the same time Gilbert didn't know that Alfred was actually a omega. He would have to stop being so babyish, because it gets really annoying sometimes, to Ludwig at least.

Feliciano walked in through the door and says "Hi Luddy , Hi sweet Alfie."

Gilbert looked up and says "what."

Feliciano looked at Gilbert and then back at the pair and shrugged.

Gilbert once again replied "What."

Feliciano now looked confused and answered " Alfred is sweet, because he has a sweet scent."

Gilbert who was a little shocked by this replied with "An Omega, Alfred."

Feliciano says "yeh Alfred is an Omega"

Ludwig face palmed. Gilbert was surprised that his little brother didn't tell him he was hanging out with an omega. Not only an omega but an omega that he knew for a while, seriously when did Alfred become an omega. Anyways he was going to torture his brother for this. Gilbert knew how close Ludwig and Alfred was so this was perfect.

Gilbert says "So you go a little boyfriend name Alfred, how cute."

Ludwig blushed and says "Uhhh well umm.. he's not my boyfriend."

Gilbert says "where had he gone too, I wanna see the great Alfred."

Ludwig looks at The startled omega.

Gilbert looked at Alfred started laughing and says

"Kesesesese...Little bruder your boyfriend is him..."

Gilbert had to tell his two friends, Antonio and Francis. They all would be very happy for Ludwig, but Gilbert was immature and thought it was funny. Maybe that's why he still not mated like his two friends Francis and Antonio.

Francis was mated with Arthur Kirkland. Antonio was mated with Lovino Vargas. Both were tough to handle, but they managed.

Gilbert ran to the computer and since his two friends lived in different countries, they had to Skype. When his friends did answer, he told them everything, so him and his two friends started laughing.

Gilbert told Antonio and Francis about Ludwig little "friend" they say "can we see this boy."

Gilbert grabs Alfred by the wrist and put him in front of the camera.

Antonio and Francis says at the same time "he's beautiful"

Lovino took he computer and exited out.

Arthur broke the computer, he was fuming just as much as Lovino, how dare Francis look at other people. Ludwig grabbed Alfred back growling, great now he had this possessiveness feeling over didn't want anything touching Alfred unless it was him,he wasn't even see Alfred even felt this way but that wouldn't stop him.

Alfred actually liked Ludwig since they were kids.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Ludwig already forming attachment to an omega he just got back and Alfred not complaining hey it works as Long Gilbert doesn't get Alfred it's fine. I say myself that Lovi and Iggy was jealous. Well they'll have to keep an eye on them.**

 **Especially Francis that big player. But he is loyal I will give him that. Only if he was in a relationship. FRUK,Spamano, maybe spamano. Germerica ,AusHun.**

 **France = Omega**

 **England = Alpha**

 **Antonio = Alpha**

 **Lovino = Omega**


	2. Embarrassing Talk

**Chapter 2**

 **AN:**

 **If you don't like it leaves no one is telling you to stay here cause I know I didn't cause that's forcing people.**

 **Anyways on to the next chapters of is story**

* * *

Alfred looked at Ludwig confused. He never suspected that his best friend since kindergarten like him he knew this would change both his and Ludwig relationship.

Alfred moved from Ludwig confused.

Ludwig came back to his senses and realized what he had done. He saddened he didn't want to hurt his brother but he didn't want anyone touching his "best friend."

Gilbert says "Dang,West I was just showing my friends your boyfriend."

Ludwig looked away a bit red and says "He's my best friend not My boyfriend."

Alfred suddenly passed out, because of all of the events taking place and from him not to sting much food. Ludwig turned and looked at Alfred, who joe lied on the floor unconscious. Then he remembered that Alfred had said he bought food but he didn't have time to buy food so he never came back with anything. He was now freaking out hp picked up Alfred as soon as he could and got in the car and drove off. Leaving Gilbert surprised. He never seen his brother care for someone so much. Gilbert was now determined to get his little brothers and his brother little omega together. Maybe he could invite Francis and Antonio over, when they were in town. Perfect.

Ludwig got to the hospital and ran inside.

The nurse says "may I help you sir."

Ludwig says "yes my friend has be starving himself can you help."

The nurse says "When he wakes up feed him and make sure he doesn't spit it back up."

Ludwig sighed, he was being over dramatic this was his best friend. He hadn't seen him in over 12 years. Alfred woke up starving. Ludwig who was startled by the sudden rumbling looked down and smiled. He picked up Alfred and took him to McDonalds and ordered him anything he wanted. Ludwig really didn't like coming here and he didn't know how Alfred could stomach this garabage. Ludwig just gave Alfred his food so he can eat. Ludwig didn't expect to hear the bag to move. Ludwig turned around to see Alfred eating the food. Ludwig smiles a little and takes him to his apartment.

They got to the apartments only to see Francis,Antonio, and Gilbert waiting for them. Who knew they were in town, maybe even staying for good, which made Gilbert happy. Antonio and Gilbert grabbed Ludwig, While France took Alfred. Ludwig was trying to get away and get to Alfred but his stupid brother and his friends stopped him. Alfred was squirming and whimpering under the hold of the other omega.

Francis says "He's like a wiggly worm,he's squirming so much"

The scent of fear and sadness filled the room, ultimately making time stop. They all knew Alfred was scared, but they were only trying to help. Francis who was now also scared put Alfred down, and cried. Ludwig was angry, he knew this was all his brother and friends fault so he punched Antonio and his brother really hard and rushed over to Alfred. Ludwig smiled and hug Alfred.

While Antonio and Gilbert had to calm the NOW frightened Francis. Francis couldn't take much aggression, it made him sick and scared. He was a lover not a fighter.

Alfred who was snuggled close to Ludwig, remember what time of month it was and rushes over to his apartment. Alfred was going into heat for week. Which meant no one would see him for a week. Ludwig had the urge to go over there and mate with the omega but he couldn't. Francis who now calm, and a little excited was glad the other omega was gone, so Ludwig can just stop being so aggressive. Him and his friends just played cards.

-Week Later-

After the heat Alfred was back in school, and ready to learn. He was doing his best to study, and he was doing the work he missed. Alfred thought if he couldn't get a football scholarship then he'll get a academic scholarship. He was very determined and smart so he was studying hard. This was going on for another week and Ludwig didn't complain, he loved this new stopped loving it When a random Alpha sat next to him and Alfred. Ludwig first reaction was to kill the Alpha.

Alfred eyes widened this was not an ordinary Alpha...

Or Just any Alpha...

this was his...

Brother Matthew...

Alfred hugged Matthew. Which made Ludwig confused.

Ludwig started feeling jealousy towards this new Alpha, or his so called brother. No matter what Ludwig still didn't trust or like him.

When he came back to his senses he heard

Alfred says "Matthew, Ludwig ,Ludwig ,Matthew"

Ludwig says "Hi Matthew."

Matthew says "okay."

Ludwig looked at him like did he really not say hi back to me, he was definitely going to kill Matthew when he got the chance too.

Alfred went straight back to studying.

Matthew helped him leaving Ludwig feeling jealous and anger. Alfred was now getting all A's like he wanted too, but he still wanted to be in football which left him sad and dejected.

They were 4th quarter of high school. They were sophomores, they had a couple more years till they had to go to college. Alfred was stilling getting A's during the time, Ludwig eho was failing now was just now realizing he was in love with Alfred as days passed by. Ludwig was getting F's, the principal scolded Ludwig cause his grades was dropping so low, and many colleges WERE scouting until it dropped.

Alfred says "I want to travel the world and become a cop and save people or swat or in the army even saving people."

Ludwig still didn't know that he wanted to be but he supported Alfred all the way.

Ludwig wanted to be with Alfred for the rest of his life and protect the omega and there kids.

Ludwig says "wait when did I decide I wanted to have kids."

Alfred face was red and the class was staring at him. Did h early just say that out loud. Ludwig looked down embarrassed, he really did just say that out loud. And he forgot he was in class, but not only just a class but a class That his Dad teaches in.

His dad say "out the class, so I can speak to you for disrupting my class."

Ludwig left the class waiting for his dad to come speak to him about "disrupting the class."

His father says "so which omega you wanna pump full of babies. Feliciano,Kiku,Yao Who."

Did his dad really just say which omega do you wanna pump gull of babies, and listed already mated omegas, well except Feliciano.

Ludwig face went dark red as he said "Alfred F. Jones."

His father looked at him wide eyes and says "what, the omega that acts like an alpha."

Feliciano says "Luddy, I'm so happy for you."

Ludwig turned and says "don't tell Alfred"

Feliciano says "okay."

Ludwig went back into the class and sat down next to Alfred again and continue writing his was focused, he was not letting anything distract him this time, He was determined. Ludwig couldn't help but sometime stare at the omega but it wasn't his fault the omega was so adorably cute.

Alfred got up and left, which confused Ludwig untill he realized class was over and he still had 2 paragraphs left for his essay good thing it was due tomorrow.

Ludwig got up and left remembering he needed to got to the store and that also Alfred needed food. So he went shopping for him,his brother, and Alfred.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **This chapter was shorter that other one but hey at least I did another. I'm so proud. Feliciano is going to be with some one but that's a different chapter for something who he is shipped with is going to be a shock so stay tuned. That's all for now folks to be continued.**


	3. Gilbert's Mate

**Gilbert's awesome mate**

 **AN:**

 **I have decided who Prussia mate but hint its someone keeps reading to find out who it reviewing.;). This is a chapter dedicated to Prussia and his mate and u barely see Germerica in this chapter so yeah I'm sorry. Yay. Also why other stories do you want me to write okay I'll stop stalling I bet your waiting.I hope you know I have school. So I won't be ousting to much.**

 **M rated for horrible sex** **scene**

Gilbert was thinking why his brother wasn't hanging out with his little omega. But another omega who looked care free. Ludwig had said to his brother if the interrupted their study it there will be hell to pay. Gilbert had thought the little omega was adorable. The other omega was playing with Ludwig stuff.

Gilbert says "hey lil brother don't u think it's late."

Ludwig says "yeah it is late."

The omega frowns.

Ludwig says "don't worry, we can work tomorrow."

The omega says "that's not it I'm going into heat."

Ludwig looked at Gilbert very confused he doesn't know what to do.

Gilbert sighs.

Gilbert says"I'll take him home before the full effect of the heat starts."

Ludwig says "no funny business"

Gilbert picks up the little omega and carry him to he car. Gilbert closes the door that's when the sweet smell hit him. Dang it the heat is at I full affect already Gilbert hit himself mentally. But it was a sweet smell. The omega was whining and moving around he need someone now to stop it. Gilbert just drives until the omega whines got louder.

Gilbert pulled over in a dark alley. Gilbert couldn't take it he grabbed the omega and kissed the lil omega. It was wrong of him because this was his lil brother friend.

The omega says "Gilly please make it stop - ahhhhhhh."

The rest was cut off by a moan. Gilbert smirked.

Gilbert kissed the omega more. The omega grabbed Gilbert by the hair and pulled him closer kissing him passionately letting Gilbert take control.

Gilbert started kissing the neck of the young omega. The omega moans loud and says don't go slow I need you inside me NOW.

Gilbert smirked once more. Gilbert had realized that his pants were to tight. Gilbert took them off and took the omega's off to.

The omega says "please now gilly,"

Gilbert took out his length and positioned himself right in front of the omega entrance. Gilbert pushed himself in. The omega moaned loudly it was enough and at the same not a enough. Gilbert let him adjust to the size.

When the omega adjusted, Gilbert started moving. The omega was moaning. Gilbert was waiting for something thrusting into he lil omega. While Gilbert was thrusting he was thinking how he was going to tell the omegas family and Ludwig.

That's when the omega screamed out Gilbert name. Gilbert knew he had finally found his mate.

Gilbert could fill himself knot inside the omega. That when the lil omega let go and came. Gilbert did a few more thrust that's when he full knotted and came into the the little omega. The omega moaned put louder.

Gilbert had to take the omega back to the house with him. It was to late.

1 hour later-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Gilbert took the omega back to his house. Only to find his little brother watching a scary with Alfred.

Gilbert says "oh Ludwig I mated with you friend."

Ludwig says "why the hell why you mate with him."

Gilbert says "it couldn't be helped."

Ludwig sighed knowing he was going to have to call his friend family to tell them bout there knew sons mate.

The scent of fear filled the room. Ludwig holds Alfred close. Then scent slowly disappear.

Gilbert carried his new mate to his bed.

Gilbert smiled and kissed his mate on the forehead and fell asleep.

Feliciano smiled when Gilbert kissed him on the forehead. Feli loved his new mate for a quite time that's why he always came to their apartment to study.

Next Morning

Ludwig called Lovino and told him that his brother he mate and he was cursed in Italian. Alfred just smiled he knew what the Italian had said and it wasn't friendly. He knew that if he told Ludwig...Feli would lose his new mate and then. Gilbert would and yeah.

5 hours later

Feli was happy he loved Gilbert and they eloped and not only that but he is now carrying he didn't know how to tell Gilbert. Alfred was very happy for Feli he wanted kids too but he had to wait.

Feli was older than Alfred by two years and Ludwig by one.

He told Gilbert. Gilbert was happy and he rubbed it in his friends face because his friends had no luck when it came to kids. Gilbert bragged about it teasing his friends saying that he is going to be a dad before Antonio and Francis and that he was fing to be the most Awesome dad ever.

While Feli was talking to Alfred about babies and shopping and how this will affect his time in school. But really Feli didn't care about school. Alfred really hoped that Feli was going to be okay with Gilbert with him. Feli was actually thinking about dropping out of school nis becoming a house omega. Alfred didn't judge cuse it actually sounded quite nice but he wanted to do so much stuff before he did.

 **AN:**

 **So Alfred is 16 and Ludwig is 17 which means Feliciano Is 18 and Gilbert is 22 so yeah. Did anyone expect it to be little Feli. I was thinking I was like Feli would be the perfect Canadite so hey congrats Feli and Gilly. PruIta. Also sorry this is a short chapter. I promise more Germerica in the next chapter if you want more. Bye Miss American out.**


	4. Good Thing

**AN:**

 **I am back just on April 2nd my birthday and school so I will make a chapter for it so don't worry so I hope u don't be made at me for not being on lately so anyways Lets get started before I start a rant.**

 **I don't own Hetalia...I wish I did but I don't.**

* * *

Alfred walked into class the next day. To find the teacher talking to the whole class about a new student. The new boy was an Alpha.

His name was Ivan. Alfred was very confused but he brushed it off and kept going o his seat.

Ivan walked up Alfred carrying books and sat next to him. Alfred just sat quietly and tried to focus on his studies.

Ivan was get close to much for Alfred's liking. When Alfred would raise his hand Ivan would put down and raise his hand.

Alfred was getting annoyed. Alfred and Ludwig wasn't in the same class of science so Alfred couldn't count on Ludwig this time.

~~~~~~~~~~~After Class

Alfred got up as fast as he could tried to leave but Ivan was following him. Alfred ran into a wall trying to get away from Ivan.

~~~~~~~~~~~Nurse Office/21 minutes later

Alfred had woken up to find the nurse reading a book. Ivan in a chair doing homework. Ludwig pacing around the room.

cing around.

Alfred says "what happened I thought I died cause I ran into wall and I blacked out all of a sudden."

Ludwig says "I'm glad you didn't die." With a smile on his face.

Ivan got up and left.

Alfred sighed and got up and says "well I have another class with him so I guess I'll see you later Lud."

Ludwig says "yeah okay." Blushing and looking at a poster of omegas body then he left himself.

Alfred went to the next class at least he had an excuse for why he was late. When Alfred got into the class he saw that he was farther away from Ivan he was glad a little. Alfred say at his seat. When a note fell on his head. He picked it up and opened it and read it

 _Hey we should meet after school I would like to get to know you better. Maybe we can go to my house and have fun time I here you like Amerika so I'll get you something._

 _-Ivan_

Alfred put the note away in his pocket and thought about going. Before he even knew it class was over. That's when he realized he couldn't meet Ivan he had to go get groceries because Ludwig doesn't like it when he starves and he was running low.

Alfred got up went to leave. When Ivan stopped him blocking the door way. Alfred tried to get by but Ivan was blocking the way. That's when Ivan fell on Alfred kissing his neck.

Alfred was blushing trying to get him off him. That when Alfred was suddenly pulled away from Ivan by another person. It's was Gilbert!? Alfred was so confused.

Alfred looked around and when turned to Ivan he saw Ludwig beat Ivan up.

Alfred laughed a little and says "you're crazy."

Ludwig says "yeah crazy in love."

Alfred blushed.

That's when Ludwig realized what he said and looked down it was very quiet. Until Gilbert said something.

Gilbert said"okay okay love birds just kiss and make up cause we need to go groceries shopping."

Ludwig got up and took Alfred by the hand walking out the class with him. Gilbert followed after them laughing at least Gil had a story he could tell his friends. Alfred looked at the list of what he needed from the store.

List:

Bread

Apples

Pie crust

Coca Cola

Lunch meat

Cheese

CANDIES (it's literally like that on there)

Heat Suppressors

Bacon

Maple Syrup

Pancake mix

Alfred especially needed heat Suppressors for his coming up heat so he wouldn't be bothered by it to much when he does go into heat.

Why couldn't be an alpha cause at least he could play regular guy sports like Football or soccer. All he can do is watch Ludwig play soccer with Antonio, Gilbert , Francis, Lovino while Arthur is at his magic club so he's left the Feliciano talking so much. Alfred would get annoyed.

Anyways he got all the stuff he needed when he saw Ivan talking to another guy who doesn't got to there school. Alfred brushed it off as nothing and went back to Ludwig and Gilbert. Ludwig had more stuff then Alfred. Alfred sighed. Gilbert was acting like a kid cause he was begging Ludwig for candy.

Also putting the candy in the basket when ludwig wasn't looking but Ludwig would scold Gil for doing and tell him to put it back. Gilbert could always ask a,fed for his candy anyways but he was tired for asking some tried to get his own. Ludwig list was way different from Alfred's.

Ludwig's List

Wurst

Potato

Lettuce

Tomatoes

Salad dressing

Unions

Broccoli

Green beans

Ham

Water

Beer

As Alfred looked he realized it said beer and started freaking out about it. Alfred asked why it was on the list of his. Ludwig answered back for a party.

Alfred was so confused. Alfred just kept walking thinking why would he have when he's only 17. That when he realized there was crossed out things on the list on word was candy.

Alfred laughed a little thinking of Gilbert just getting candy like a little kid. Alfred was glad he was happy with Ludwig and that he was there for Alfred.

When they had got home Gilbert ran to his room to go skype his friends wen he saw Feliciano asleep on is bed. Sometimes he forgets he had mated with Feliciano and good thing he remembers because if he didn't he would have pushed Feliciano off the bed.

Gilbert got on skype and saw both Antonio and Francis online so they skyped them. When they answered Antonio was doing his hair.

Francis had a love bite on his neck. Gilbert was gonna asked but he knew that he would ended regretting so he didn't ask. Alfred was going to spend the night.

~~~~~~~~~~Midnight

Alfred was moaning calling for an alpha. Feliciano was with Alfred trying to calm him and also try to make him be quiet so he wouldn't wake Ludwig and Gilbert.

Alfred took some of the heat had to go home. Feliciano helped him there so he can finish his heat in peace.

 **AN:**

 **I finished yeah Good for me poor little Alfred he didn't expect it good thing he bought them heat Suppressors yeah I hope u enjoyed until next time.**


	5. Accidental Mating

AN: I've just uploaded a new story Free Time or America time. I should write longer stories you should suggest what stories u want and ill right them. I hope you guys actually do enjoy my stories and I try my best for it not to be boring I should get to the story.

Rating: M

Warning: Akwardness Horrible Sex scene

I don not own Hetalia...good thing I don't.

* * *

-Next Day

Ludwig woke up and went to go check on Alfred. Only to find Alfred not there. Maybe he went home cause he was scared of staying with an alpha so he left. Feliciano was down stairs eat wurst and pasta. Gilbert was bugging Feliciano for candy.

Ludwig rolled his eyes, sometimes his brother could be annoying. Feliciano saw Ludwig. Ludwig went to make something for breakfast.

Feliciano says "Alfred went into heat last night."

Ludwig dropped everything and looked at Feliciano. Gilbert was also looking at Feliciano.

Ludwig stuttered back "He went into heat."

Feliciano nodded and kept on eating. Ludwig was thinking should he go over there and claim Alfred for himself.

He was thinking that all morning. When he was leaving he saw that Ivan and his family was talking to Matthew about things. Ludwig went over there.

Ludwig heard them says "Let my son have his mate" and "I'll call the police if he don't give them back."

Ludwig let out a low growl startling everyone but him and Matthew. Ludwig went passed Matthew and Ivan and his family. Ludwig stayed in the apartment all day.

Ivan was so annoyed he had hoped that Ludwig would just leave so he can have Alfred to himself, but it was clear to everyone that he was going to.

Ludwig could even smell Alfred and hear him until Matthew put a mask over Ludwig nose so he won't go to Alfred.

Matthew knew Alfred liked Ludwig and Lugwig liked Alfred so he wasn't shocked when he entered the house uninvited. Plus he didn't live with Alfred so hey Alfred could do what ever he want until he was to stay home with the kids.

Matthew loved to see Ludwig trying so hard not to go in there to claim Alfred as his own. Ivan was also there sitting if he didn't get Alfred then no one could.

Alfred left the room to get water. (Which now he realized was a bad idea) Alfred was shocked and surprised to see not one not two but three alphas in his apartment. Alfred was blushing he grab several water bottles and ran back to his room scared.t

Ludwig eyes was filled with lust and he was super embarrassed for Alfred. (Alfred had just walked naked in front of three alphas) Ludwig was shocked how Alfred could even walk while being in heat. (Maybe the heat Suppressors).

Alfred was now panting he needed an alpha to be here for him and get rid of this pain. It wasn't very comfortable for Alfred he had nothing to help him with his heat all he had was a nest.

Ludwig wanted to ate when he at least got out Highschool or atleast until he made threw it with a sweet smelling omega in that room calling for mate it was hard. Ludwig was waiting that's when he went outside the apartment so he could get fresh air. One more minute in that apartment he would have mating with his best friend.

Ludwig couldn't anymore maybe just one mating session. NO he couldn't do that to his bestfriend and what if he got Alfred pregnant then Alfred couldn't finish school and Alfred wanted to do so much with his life too.

Ludwig knew it took his brother long enough to get a mate but he knew Alfred was his mate to be just not right now. Ludwig would kill if someone got to close to Alfred especially during heat. Ludwig only hoped that Gilbert got home with Feli so he wouldn't do something he regret.

That's when he noticed Ivan walk into Alfred apartment. Ludwig followed him to make sure he didn't do anything to Alfred. Ivan went to the young omegas heat room. Ivan was getting undressed.

Ludwig pushed Ivan out and locked the room from the inside. That's when he realized he was in a room with an un mated omega that was in heat. Ludwig mentally smacked himself for being dumb.

That's when he heard Alfed calling out for him. Ludwig had to resist he didn't want to make a horrible choice that could affect a young omega and himself. Alfred was only 16 and Ludwig was 17 he wanted Alfred to be happy doing what he want before he settled down.

Ludwig sniffed the air he couldn't resist anymore. Ludwig took off his clothes and kissed Alfred. Alfred was moaning into kiss. Ludwig length was slowly rising up he wanted to be inside of Alfred now. Alfred was moaning Ludwig name.

Ludwig's length was fully erected. Alfredo couldn't anymore he jumped into Ludwig lap and kissed him passionately. Ludwig lowered Alfred on to his hard-on. Alfred moaned louder thinking yes finally yes. Ludwig thought it felt so good just a tight hole around his length. Ludwig started thrusting into Alfred feeling the inside of Alfred with his hard on.

Alfred was moaning he was practically screaming out Ludwig's name. Ludwig was thrusting into him he can feel the inside off Alfred against his hard-on he could feel himself knotting side of Alfred. Alfred was moaning he wanted the heat to stop but he didn't want what was happening now to stop.

-To lazy to finish this shitty sex scene-

Alfred was in the nest and Ludwig was thinking how he was going o care a child when he haven't even finished Highschool. Ludwig thought maybe he could ask his parent for help they seemed to alway be there for him or maybe even Gilbert. Alfred was resting in the nest asleep he knew he wouldn't be pregnant or would he dun dun dun.

Matthew later came back with his and Alfred cousin to help Alfred with his heat but when they got they didn't sense any omegas to be in heat they sure didn't hear Alfred calling out for some which was very weird it was almost like no one was there. His cousin was Arthur went to Alfred neat room to find him and Ludwig curled up in the nest asleep. Arthur wouldn't tell Francis this but it was adorable well um yeah but he didn't want any kids so soon at least not yet.

Arthur left the heat room smiling he knew Matthew would find out soon but it's better to let them enjoy there time together.

* * *

AN:

Chapter 5 complete they still going to Highschool oops spoiler for next chapter. It ain't easy being cheesy. Don't vote for Donald and love and what not. Live life not chicken and booty. What


	6. Death and Sorrow & Love and Peace

AN:

This chapter is all about Feli and Gil (aka Prussia and N!Italy) Alfred(aka america) and Ludwig (aka Germany) will be in here only a little cause well like i said this chapter this is a chapter about Gil and Feli. Also my friend ships Romano/S!Italy and Prussia so close enough. To the story.

Rating: T

* * *

Gilbert was watching tv smiling cause he knew that's nothing could break his spirit. Feliciano walked in yawning he slept most of the day without waking up once. Gilbert smiled and got up and hugged Feliciano.

"Morning my Pasta-loving omega."

"Gil not right now cause we don't know where you brother is."

"He's at Alfred's place talking to him."

"I heard they mated yesterday Alfred wanted to do so much before he settled down"

"Yeah I know poor kid."

"This remind me of when I mated with you Gil."

"Yeah it was pretty sweet, like you and your sweet ass."

"I guess you have to watch this sweet ass walk away."

Feliciano walked away. Gilbert wanted to chase after him for that sweet ass. That's when Feli's phone started ringing. Feliciano had answered it to a crying omega which was his brother Lovino telling him how Antonio ate the last pizza and didn't give it to him. Feliciano nodded replying with make him sleep in the doghouse and order more pizza. Lovino did exactly that and thanked his younger twin brother.

Gilbert hugged Feliciano smiling thinking he had the best omega ever cause he was so smart could cook and was adorable. Feliciano did know Gilbert had a rough childhood. Feliciano cared to much for Gil he didn't want Gil to die.

That's when there little moment was interrupted by the loud slam. It was Ludwig holding Alfred hand smiling and laughing. Gilbert wanted to clap for his brother cause Ludwig didn't need Gilbert to get the mate that his little brother most desired.

Alfred and Ludwig were complete opposite but they some how worked it out and made a pretty cute couple. Feliciano was looking at Alfred smiling he pull tell that Alfred wasn't pregnant so he could continue school. That was good.

Omegas knew that if other omegas mated and omegas knew if they were or were not. Feliciano wanted to tell them but no maybe they couldn't handle it. Gilbert rushed both Ludwig and Alfred out the apartment so they can go to school cause they need an education not just each other.

Feliciano had some alone time but it wasn't for very long. Gilbert came running in with baby photos of himself and Ludwig. Feliciano was smiling and Gilbert was laughing. Feliciano wanted to look as adorable as Gil as a child.

Gilbert on the other hand was laughing at pictures of Ludwig. That's when a picture fell out it was Ludwig but the rest was folded. Feliciano unfolded to see Alfred holding hands with Ludwig when they were kids. Feliciano smiled thinking maybe they were meant to be together.

Feliciano wanted to go shopping with Alfred soon while the two brother go out and have some time too them selves. Alfred was always that smiling person he didn't really care for what people said. He knew that he wasn't that smart or handsome but he was pretty awesome as Gilbert liked to put it.

Gilbert grabbed Feliciano and hugged him he knew that Feliciano didn't know the true him it's was dangerous for him to know anyways. Gilbert waved goodbye to the cute and cuddly pair he always expected his brother to get with Felciano but he needed up with Feli instead.

His brother was happy with who he was it and Gil wasn't going to yell at him just because. He kinda always knew his brother was gay so he wasn't surprised when his little brother told him that he liked Alfred. Gilbert didn't mind he was actually quite happy to find out Ludwig actually liked someone.

Feliciano was happy he told his twin brother and his big brother about it. Lovino didn't like it one bit but Francis wanted to know every single juicy details he could get. Of course Lovino was going to hit Francis the next time they saw because it was wrong that their big brother wanted to know about their sex life.

Feliciano was sitting on the couch he knew he was a good little one. He and Prussia was thinking about getting a house for them and their unborn child because they wanted to have a lot of more kids.

So Gilbert was working and looking for houses. Gilbert was happy he did pretty well at work if he does says so himself. Ludwig was also working and going to school. Alfred was going to school full time. But Gil kinda dropped out of school so he would have to save all the money he had.

Feliciano was smiling. Feliciano soon got a call from his brother. His brother was crying Felicano knew this was bad. Lovino was having a long conversation with Feliciano and by the time Gil came home Feliciano was sad and crying.

He asked what was wrong. Feliciano said to him was that his grandpa had died. Gilbert knew this must be horrible if Feliciano was crying he didn't want to see a tear on Felciano face ever again.

Feliciano had to go back to Italy with his brothers for the funeral. Gilbert was to miss him until he came back. He knew how much this meant to Feliciano. Feli just wanted to see his grandfather one more time. Gilbert could've gone with them but Lovino said no and kicked him.

Man he could freaking kick but anyways they soon departed. Gilbert hopped he could see Feliciano again. That's when Ludwig came in tired and exhausted new ores and went to school he still had to do his home work. He had a lot on his plate.

Gil knew Ludwig didn't want to be bothered so he went to his room. Ludwig was confused by this he went to his brother with two beers and drunk them with the older German. Ludwig knew he must spend time with his brother his home could wait. That whole night he spent time with his older brother filling sorry for him. Ludwig didn't want to upset his brother ever. So Ludwig decided to help him looking for a house.

By the time Feliciano came back Gilbert had found a good house. They were happy with it and even though Feli's grandpa past away they got some money for his death Feli wold be still be cryi thinking about his grandpa and Gil knew it was hard. Ludwig felt the same way. Gilbert would always smiles for Feliciano sake so he would always be happy. But he always knew that Feli's grandpa was watching over them.

* * *

AN:

This is a sad section I'm so sorry but anyways I will continue this as promised. So don't worry. I've been writing so check out my other stories. I will see you all in the next chapter or story.


	7. Needing Something To Do

I have not even started on getting the next chapter out but I'm starting now. I am going to school soon so I won't be able to be making these and there will be more fanfics coming up soon for now I won't do much. Hopefully you understand.

Name of Chapter: Back to School

Quick Summary of the Chapter:

Alfred [America] and Ludwig [Germany] are going back to school after what happened they'll start to notice after mating thing are different and they're scared of what might happen. Hopefully they figure something out. Alfred thinks he's gonna be alone so he tries to make more friends.

* * *

Alfred was sleepily walking to school he felt as if something was telling him to sleep. Ludwig was right behind him making sure no one was going to touch him. If anyone did the person would get attacked. Ludwig didnt believe Alfred was stupid enough to just hang out with any alpha. He smarter then that right?

Wrong Alfred was always talking to some random Alpha. Even if Ludwig was right in front of him. Ludwig would takes Alfred away and let him talk to the other omegas. But somehow Alfred would sneak off and talk to alphas again. Ludwig didnt know what to do with this boy. Ludwig knew that he had to have faith in Alfred he was still young. Ludwig knew since he was young he wanted to always be free so does Ludwig but he can't let Alfred wander or something might happen. He's not willing to let his mate get hurt or something.

All during school Alfred would talk and talk. The teacher would ask to speak with his parents but he would says he was raised in a orphanage (in another chapter I'll explain). The teacher would always forget they asked. Ludwig would be shocked cause why would Alfred says such thing.

Felicano had decided to go back to school even if he was pregnant. Elizabeth was estactic she couldn't believe. But still she was a teach she need to be calm. The other kids would look at him and not even believe. They always thought that Feliciano would end up being with Ludwig little known his brother. Everyone freaking knew who Gilbert was cause he was some freaking legend or something at that school. If you were even able to talk to him you would be considered popular.

Alfred was determined to do something better then Gilbert he was gonna do it and he wouldn't care. It was his life. He was already trying to get in the football team. He would be the one of the greatest Omegas ever at the school. There was another alpha that was friends with both Gilbert and Alfred it was none other then Mathias. They would always exclaim how awesome they were and Ludwig would always get so annoyed because of it.

Lately, Alfred hasn't been himself and Ludwig really wants to know.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ludwig had realized that Alfred was missing something in his life. Alfred wanted to be friends with Gilbert and Mathais. He had figured out that Alfred was lonely. Ludwig thought maybe since he was lonely then maybe he cause get Alfred a dog.

Just one, not three...

Crap

Before he knew what just happen he was walking out the store with three dogs. He internally faceplamed and sighed. Hopefully, Alfred would like them.

There name was:

Blackie

Aster

and Berlitz

Ludwig didn't realize until he got home that's he named them. Wow, he couldn't really believe how dazed he was when he saw the puppies that he forgot. Whoops.

Surely his dad wouldn't aprove of three dogs.

Boy was he wrong.

When he got home and his dad saw them, his dad instantly fell near there side and started playing win them. He heard loud foot steps running toward the room and barging in to also play with the puppies. It was thought if Gilbert was here then maybe Alfred was since he hangs out with them.

Once Again boy was he wrong.

He couldn't find Alfred in the house yeah maybe walking in on Feliciano once or twice by pure accident. Still he wanted to find his Omega.

Ludwig was close to strangling his brother if he did not find his mate in the next 30 minutes. Gilbert knew if he didn't find Alfred with would be hell to pay. So he called Francis and Antonio to help find him [not really they just went to the bar].

When Alfred came home it was like 3:30 am. He knew he wasn't supposed to be out that late. He snuck to his bed making sure everyone was asleep so he wouldn't get caught. He laid down yawning. That's when the lights turned on. He woke up scared. He saw Ludwig standing looking at him angrily. Alfred didn't like this scary Ludwig, but still it was his fault he was out late. Alfred looked around and saw three dogs asleep next to him . Ludwig sighed and got the dogs and went back to his apartment angry.

Before Ludwig left the room the scent of fear filled. Alfred just layed in his bed thinking. Ludwig was probably angry at him, he wouldn't be surprised if Ludwig was angry. It was his fault he needed stuff to do not just sit around and do anything for his alpha. He was determined not to be like other alphas.


	8. SHORT CHAPTER WARNING !

AN: I Might be continuing this but I'm not longer inspired to do so. I will become inspired tho I will so I'm back I haven't forgot.

Alfred and Ludwig goes through the some stuff to test each other's love and we finally find out why Alfred talked about an orphanage last chapter. We meet Mattie's mate too if we're lucky maybe... Let's get started now. Warning short chapter...

* * *

~{Morning}~

Alfred was sad in his room nothing could make this day any worst then it already was. Except a crazy Russian barging into your room like a mad man. Then yes it could get worst. Alfred screamed to the top of his lungs as the smell of fear filled the room. Ivan scared the shit out of Alfred. He thought he was an axe wielding murder here to kill him then drag his soul to hell. The Russian laughed scarying the omega. He can see now why he was lonely, but still see the scared expression of your enemy is super funny. Ivan liked Alfred, but they had more of a love hate relationship. Alfred being like I hate you and Ivan trying to love him. It drove Alfredo nuts on how the Russian got into his apartment. He **ALWAYS** locked the doors and windows, still he found a way in side the apartment.

oOoOo

Lugwig had a lot to think about, what should he and Alfred do together. What should he do with these dogs, why does he feel alone. He could easily answer these question, but would Alfred approve of his choices. Alfred was always on his mind, especially when he was trying to figure out hard decisions. He couldn't go by Alfred because Alfred probably thought he was angry at him for what happened last night, or this morning. What was he to do.

[At School]

Alfred walked by Ludwig a couple of times, it was extremely awkward. Ludwig and him weren't on the best of terms right now. At the same time they didn't want to be apart from each other, they couldn't trust Ivan and his antics. They both knew that Ivan liked Alfred a lot, this is what made Ludwig so Possesive over him. Ivan always watched Alfred do his work and watch him work out, and play football. (He got on the team). Alfred was starting to think Ivan was some kind of stalker, he was always following him around.


	9. Once Again Accidental Mating

Somebody once told the world is gonna roll me. I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed. She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb in a shape of an L on her forehead. Well the years start coming and that don't stop coming. Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running. Didn't make since not live for fun you brain gets smart but your head gets dumb. So much to do so much to see, so what's wrong with taking the backstreet you'll never know if you don't go, you'll never shine if you don't glow. Hey now you're an all star get your game on go play. Hey now you're a rockstar get the show on get paid and all that glitter is gold. Only shooting stars, break the mold. It's a cool place and they say it gets colder, you're bundle up now just wait till you get older, but the media man beg to differ judging by the hole in the satellite picture. The ice we skate is getting pretty thin, the water is getting warm so you might as well swim. The worlds on fire, how about yours that's the way I like it and I'll never get bored. Hey now you're an all star get you game on go play. Hey now you're a rockstar get the show on get paid and all that glitter is gold. Only shooting stars break the mold.

* * *

Alfred felt a pair of eyes on him, he knew the feeling, cold~. He wanted to turn around to see who it was , but fearing who he already knew who it was. Anyways he still turned over and met eyes with Ivan, seriously this guy has been following him everywhere. Alfred turned back around doing his work, he was pretty hard to avoid, since he was in almost every single one of his classes. This made Ludwig very jealous, he couldn't stand to see his Omega bein followed by some alpha, but Ludwig knew he'd get expelled if he did anything. He'll watch the alpha from afar, that was a smart thing.

oOoOo

[At home]

Alfred felt so tired he couldn't even mood. He was chased by Ivan, the by his creepy sister, Natalia, then pressed against Ivan, almost died when going into the alphas locker room cause he lost his glasses, things couldn't get any worst then this.

*Doorbell*

Alfred got up exhausted, not even bothering to check the peephole, and open the door. He was grabbed by the should by an alpha with a knife. The alpha forced him to the ground and took his pants off, Alfred was scared for his life. All he could d o was close his eyes.

He heard growling and ripping, he didn't dare open his eyes. When something pulled him up he opened his eyes relieved to see Ludwig standing there. Alfred could help but smile, he noticed the other alpha had ran away, coward. Alfred hugged his knight in shinning armour and planted a kiss on him. Ludwig blushed and looked away.

"Are you okay," Ludwig spoke up.

" I'm fine, thanks for asking," Alfred replied.

"You shouldn't be opening doors to random people you don't know."

" I know."

"I'm glad I got here when I did."

"I'm very thankful for you rescuing me, but I could've handle it."

"I don't thinking sitting there while he takes you is handling it."

Alfred cringed at earlier.

Alfred had a serious flashback to it, and started crying as the scent of sadness filled the halls. Ludwig realized he caused this and hugged Alfred. He took Alfred inside so he would not alert anyone or alpha.

Alfred who was crying on his shoulder looked and turned towards him, and smiled.

"I want you to be next to me when I sleep," Alfred stated calmly.

"Wh-What you wa-want me to s-sleep next you you," Ludwig stuttered.

"Yeah, I miss you and I don't feel safe anymore, knowing someone wants this body."

"Even when almost getting raped you still joke about it like it didn't almost happen."

"Shut up I know you want this body too."

Ludwig coughed and muttered "I do."

"See I told you, you wanted my body."

oOoOO

Alfred got into bed with Ludwig right next to him, and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Ludwig was not used to used to sharing a bed with anyone. He looked down to see Alfred child-bearing hips, he looked away. He can't believe he's here, he felt himself get hard, he looked down and silently cursed. He slowly felt up Alfred's body and growled. The thought of someone else taking this body from him just angered him. He pressed members up Alfred backside, even his ass nice too. Ludwig was doing this until he heard whimpering and saw Alfred panting and squirming. Ludwig was accidently gonna trigger Alfred's heat, so he got up and went to the bathroom to handle his problem. After the knot swelled down he went back to bed. Upon returning he saw Alfred cute face worried cause he was gone. Ludwig laughed and took pictures, and got into the bed, and let himself fall into deep slumber.

oOoOo

Ludwig woke up to see Alfred was gone, so he tried to search for him. He gave up sadly and went into the bathroom, what he didn't realize was Alfred was in there, showering. Alfred turned to see Ludwig getting in with him. He didn't know if Ludwig realized it or not, but Alfred sure did. Alfred tried to get out as quickly as possible, that's until Ludwig of course took him and forced to the ground, he was pretty sure he was gonna drown. He felt something get pressed to his entrance, he started crying as he felt it go inside. He was panting and whimpering. Alfred turned to see Ludwig who was thrusting himself inside him. Alfred couldn't do anything he realized the he was helpless to things like this.

He felt Ludwig starting to knot, he can't get pregnant out of heat right. Ludwig pushed himself deep inside alfred and knotted. He passed out with the water hitting his face. Alfred fell back with him hitting his head, he didn't know what hurt more, hitting his head on the tub or feel the knot pull against you but it's stuck in there.

By the time Alfred woke up he noticed hid loved ones surrounding him. He was confused and then he remembered this morning. He saw Ludwig in the corner wearing a shirt that said naughty boy. This kinda turned on Alfred, and everyone knew cause they could smell the aroused sent coming from him. This is also when everyone realized, Alfred went into heat. He may have been mated, but he still smelt as if he wasn't. Ludwig jumped up and took Alfred. He locked themselves into he heat room, and looked at Alfred. Alfredo was whimpering and panting so hard.

"Ludwig PLEASE," Alfred mumbled.

It was unbearable for Alfred.

Ludwig enventually gave in after awhile, both not thinking of the consciences of their actions.


End file.
